


Caught In Her Tangled Mess

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Morgana has a plan for Merlin.</p><p>Prompt: prompt 10 tangled</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In Her Tangled Mess

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title: Caught In Her Tangled Mess**  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
 **Summary:** Morgana has a plan for Merlin.  
 **Warnings:** pregnancy  
 **Word Count:** 184  
 **Amnesty Post Prompt:** Prompt 10 Tangled  
 **Author's Notes:** Modern Camelot Please check the list on AO3 to see where this one goes.  
  


**Caught In Her Tangled Mess**

Morgana stared at the test stick. No amount of magic could make it show a result faster. She sighed and tapped her foot. She already knew what it was refusing to tell her. She just wanted confirmation.

It wasn’t going to be easy to tell Merlin that she was pregnant. He wanted to wait until they were married to have children. He was a traditional kind of guy. It was just that Morgana wanted to make sure they were bonded forever. They were tangled now in connections that were unbreakable.

Merlin would never need to know that she had been off her birth control for months. She wanted to get pregnant and now she was.

She stared at the stick again and it relented and gave her the result she expected. All she had to do was plan a nice meal and tell him. She would say she accidentally missed a pill or two. He never needs to know that she hadn’t had one in ages.

They would be tangled forever connected by the child she had planned for and he wasn’t ready for. 


End file.
